Eliminate the Opposition
by PeggsterLover
Summary: Post Lucifer Rising - Lucifer has escaped. Castiel and Zachariah told Dean he was the only who could stop him. But what if Lucifer knows that too? Crappy title I know! CHAPTER 7 IS UP! AT LAST!
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Lucifer has escaped. Castiel and Zachariah told Dean he was the only who could stop him. But what if Lucifer knows that too? _

_Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, own Supernatural or anything to do with it. _=(

----------------------

The bright light consumed the entire room. Sam and Dean were thrown off their feet. They groaned as they hit the floor with a thud. Suddenly, the light disappeared and the room was dull again. The brothers looked up and saw a man. They glanced at each other before slowly climbing to their feet. The man turned around and looked at them and they knew.

It was him.

The two bolted to the doors, but with a swift movement of his hand, Lucifer slammed them shut. They spun around to face him.

He clicked his fingers. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw a demon appear behind his brother.

"Dean!" but he was too late. The demon grabbed Dean and pinned his arms behind his back. The older Winchester fought, but the demons grip was iron-like.

"Ah, so you must be Dean." Lucifer walked towards the struggling hunter.

"You better turn around and march straight back into hell, or I swear…" but Dean was cut off by a hand clamping down on his mouth. The glance Lucifer had given Dean's captor was obviously an order for him to shut him up.

"Lucifer." Sam said, calmly.

"And you must be Sammy."

"It's Sam." The younger Winchester glared at Lucifer, who ignored the comment.

"I've heard so much about you."

"Let my brother go."

"Oh…" Lucifer pouted. He walked close to Dean. "Now why would I want to do that?" He stroked Dean's hair in a taunting manner. "You see, a little bird told me that there is only one person who can send me back to the pit. And that person, I hear, is our very own Dean Winchester. Imagine that!" he scoffed before approaching Sam again. "So I ask you again, why would I let go the one person who can destroy this?"

"Believe me, if you don't let him go now, you'll be begging for hell over what I'd do to you."

"Now, would you look at that! Little Sammy's trying to threaten me." Lucifer laughed and went back to Dean. "Sorry Sam," he placed a finger on Dean's forehead. Sam watched in horror as his brother's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell limp in his captor's arm. "But your brother's coming with us."

"No!" Sam ran towards the three men, but Lucifer sent him flying backwards. Sam yelled in pain as he hit the alter. He got back up as quickly as he could, but when he reached his feet, they had gone.

"Lucifer!" Sam screamed at the top of his lungs.

"DEAN!!!"

------------------------

_And………… cue the title sequence! _

_Dum Dum Dummmmm!!!! _

_Don't ask what happens next, cos I have no idea!! _

_It's up to you!_

_Thanks for reading, please review!! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long, but there is a rational explanation. The story was initially only meant to be a one shot, and I honestly didn't expect people to want the update. After getting so many requests for a follow up, I decided to do it, but it has taken so long as I was sitting my final exams. But now I have more time, I will be working more on it. _

_Sorry again, and I hope this chapter is worth the wait _=)

- - - - - - - - -

Dean knew this feeling all too well. The sense of consciousness slowly creeping back after a relatively long absence. And when he would wake up, it would take him a few moments to register where he was and when he would see Sam kneeling over him looking worried, he would remember what had happened.

But this time was different.

Before opening his eyes, Dean got his bearings. He was sitting on a hard surface and judging from the fact that his ass was numb, he had probably been there a while. His back was against a wall of some sort and his arms were pulled above his head. He moved his hands slightly and heard the rattling of chains. Great. So he was sitting chained up in an unfamiliar room and had a really bad feeling about it. This was not good.

He finally decided to open his eyes to get a better look at his surroundings – his prison. When he managed to pry them open, and they had adjusted to the dim light, he saw that he was in a small room, only about four metres by four metres. He could hear water dripping and there was a single light bulb swinging from the ceiling, creating an eerie light over each side of the room in turn.

_Gee, _Dean thought, _Lucifer sure knows how to make a guy feel comfortable. Plus it seems he's watched way too many psychotic-serial-killer movies._

Dean sighed. He was cold. They had taken his jacket when they'd thrown him in there. He looked to his right.

"Holy…!" he almost swore when he saw the skeleton sitting next to him. It was chained the same way as Dean and scared the crap outta him. "Dude… seriously?"

Suddenly, the door opposite him swung open. Into the room cam Lucifer followed by two minions. Lucifer was wearing all white. Literally. White suit, white shirt, white shoes. He was really playing on the fact that he was actually an angel, despite the pure evil part.

"Ah Dean, I'm glad you're awake." Lucifer smiled. He pointed to the skeleton. "And I see you've met your roommate. I'm afraid he won't be very sociable. For obvious reasons."

"Oh bite me." Dean retorted. "Seeing as you've only just broken free from downstairs, when did you have time to grab and kill this poor bastard?"

"Oh, that wasn't my doing."

Dean scoffed. "And you expect me to believe that? Dude, you're more screwed up in the head than the stories care to tell."

"But you see, Dean, you should believe me." He crouched next to his captive. "You forget that I am surrounded by demons. Thousands of crazed and blood-hungry demons who are willing to do anything for me, to impress me. Including kill. You know, so many of them wanted to be the one to free me. They knew that the one who did would be rewarded in so many ways – more amazing than you can imagine." Lucifer lifted Dean's chin with his hand so that the young hunter was looking into his eyes. "But you see, it had to be your brother. Sam had to be the one to break me free. It was his des…"

"His destiny, yeah, don't you dare give me that crap. He's not the guy you think he is. He's not a born killer. He was tricked by that bitch. He wouldn't have willingly set you free. I know him."

"Oh, you know him? Are you sure? Because, to be perfectly honest, I don't think you knew him well enough to realise that he would pick a demon over you. His own flesh and blood. Or that he would turn into, let's face it, a monster." Dean couldn't hold back and before he knew it, he had spat in Lucifer's face. As soon as he had, however, he regretted it, as he felt Lucifer's hand connect with his face. He shook his head, slightly dazed from the surprisingly hard hit he had taken.

Dean glared into his captors eyes with pure malice. He nodded. "You're right. I didn't see it coming. But I do know one thing."

"Oh really? Enlighten me."

"I know that Sam will stop at nothing to put things back to the way they were. He'll fix this mess. I know he will."

Lucifer closed his eyes and smiled. "Oh Dean, I wouldn't be so sure of that. Just because he's a Winchester, doesn't mean he's strong enough to fight it. Doesn't mean he won't turn. Remember dear old daddy? Remember when he had you pinned to that cabin wall, ripping you apart from the inside. Caused you so much immense pain until you passed out?"

"That was different. Yellow-eyes was possessing him." Dean argued, the memories causing him to hurt deep down.

"Ah, yet he didn't fight it. Only briefly did he attempt to prevent it. And even then, he still wasn't strong enough." As Lucifer spoke, Dean tried extremely hard not to falter. He couldn't show the devil that his evil words were winning. Then, he continued. "Dean, you may believe that, but sooner or later, you're gonna have to face up to the truth. Face up to your brothers destiny. What he was born to be."

Dean felt his stomach turn. His brother was born to be a hunter. He was not born to be evil. "Well, we'll see." He told Lucifer. "When he comes for me, we'll see who's right."

"Dean, that right there is another of your faults. The blind faith you have in little Sammy. Just like you had in John. And look where that got ya." Lucifer was taunting Dean with his words. "Sam won't come for you. He won't save you. Not this time. He doesn't need you anymore." He stood up and walked to the door.

"So what are you planning on doing to me?" Dean shouted after him. "Kill me? Torture me? Or just let me rot down here while you destroy the world?"

Lucifer turned to him and laughed, before exiting the room. "Well, as the saying goes, that's for me to know, and you to find out."

The door slammed and Dean was left alone.

_C'mon Sam, please save me from this jerk. _

- - - - - - - - - -

_Hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please let me know. _=D


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter _=D

_Hope this one meets your expectations! _

* * *

"Dean!!!!" Sam yelled at the top of his lungs. He wasn't sure why. He knew that Dean wouldn't magically reappear if he did. He just couldn't think of what else to do. His mind was completely muddled.

This was his fault. There was nothing else to it. He had chosen Ruby over Dean. Chosen a demon over his own brother. He had let himself become hooked on the demon blood; let himself become consumed by his own personal crusade to stop Lilith from breaking the final seal. His vendetta against all the evil he had ever faced, for everything he had ever lost – his mom, his dad, Jess – it had pushed him to do the one thing he did not want. Free Lucifer.

Dean and Bobby had tried to stop him, tried to warn him that Ruby couldn't be trusted. But he hadn't listened. Sam looked down at Ruby's lifeless body. And then to Lilith's. Both demons lay dead in the middle of the room and Sam had never felt so alone. He wished Dean was here. To reassure him that it wasn't his fault, despite the fact that deep down, both of them knew it wasn't true. But Sam knew it wasn't going to happen. Dean was gone. Taken. Snatched from right in front of him. And he couldn't stop it. He had become so obsessed by his mission to stop the apocalypse that he had pushed his family out. Pushed Dean away. And now look at what he had caused. His brother had been kidnapped by the devil. Not a devil; _the_ devil. And it was all his fault.

Why?

Why had he done it?

Why?

Sam shook his head and realised that he had been wallowing in his self-pity for a few moments now. A few moments too many. Each moment that passed meant that it was another moment that Dean was stuck with that monster. He had to do something. He pulled out his phone and dialled the only person he felt he could.

"Sam?" when the rough voice answered it was filled with concern.

"Bobby…"

"Son?" Bobby knew that something was wrong with the younger Winchester. "Son, what is it?"

"Bobby… I…" Sam didn't know what to say. How did he tell his oldest and dearest friend that he had practically ended the world? How did he explain that he had caused the apocalypse? The one thing that they had all been trying to prevent.

"Sam? Son, you're scaring me. Tell me what's wrong."

"Bobby, Lilith… the apocalypse… I…"

"Sam, please tell me it didn't…"

"Bobby, we…" Sam could feel the lump in his throat rising. "We couldn't…"

"Oh Jesus…" Sam could sense the disappointment in the older hunter's voice. "Is Dean with you?"

Sam's heart sank at the sound of his brother's name.

"Sam? Is Dean there? He disappeared from my house earlier, I don't know what happened. I think the angel's took him, but I'm not sure. Did he get to you? Is he there?"

"No…" Sam began, unable to find the words.

"No? Do you know where he is?"

"Bobby, he took him… he took Dean…"

"What?!"

"Lucifer, he got out and took him. He said something about Dean being the only one who could stop it and he knocked Dean out and just took him."

"Where are you?"

"Uh… Ilchester."

"As in Maryland?"

"Yeah, a convent… St. Mary's."

"I'll be there asap." With that, the line went dead. Sam looked at the phone in his hand. In the few seconds since Bobby had hung up, the room had fallen deadly silent. Sam suddenly felt as the shock that had taken over him in the moments following Dean's abduction became replaced with complete fury. In a moment of utter rage, he threw his cell phone across the room, sending it crashing into the wall where merely minutes before, his brother had been held captive by Lucifer's henchman. As he did, he let out a yell, before sinking to his knees.

He felt tears welling up in his eyes. The world was literally ending since Lucifer's release and his brother was missing. However, for a short moment, he did not care. The world as a whole may have been ending, but his own world was crashing down around him now he did not have his brother. What was he going to do? He could not take on the whole damn apocalypse alone. He needed Dean.

Sam's tears fell freely now, as the thought of his brothers absence rose within him.

* * *

_Hey, please let me know what you thought. I hope you like it _=D


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, hope you liked the last chapter and I hope that this one is up to your expectations _=D _and sorry for the long wait… ya know… busy busy busy! _

* * *

Dean had lost track of how much time had passed since Lucifer had left the room, but he imagined it to be around about an hour. For most of that time, he had been trying, and failing miserably, to break free of the chains around his wrists. He had been in situations like this – like way back in Burkitsville, Indiana, when he almost got sacrificed to the killer scarecrow, or when he had gone to see Sam after their fight and had ended up held by Gordon as bait for his brother – yet as much as he tried to convince himself that he was in a situation that was relatively normal for him, he couldn't force himself to believe it. He knew he was in big trouble this time.

This wasn't some pagan god or a human that was holding him captive, it was Lucifer. Satan. The devil himself. And Dean had a terrible gut feeling telling him that he didn't have much hope this time. His luck had run out.

Dean had been pulling at his chains that much that now he could feel blood trickling down his forearms towards his elbows. He looked up and in the dull light, he saw that they were red raw and stained with blood. He looked to the skeleton next to him and sighed. He suddenly pondered whether it would be better if he just died, save him the pain of whatever Lucifer planned for him.

"You know…" he said to his cellmate. "You're one lucky son of a bitch."

As he finished his sentence, the door swung open once more and he was no longer alone. This time, however, Lucifer came in unaccompanied.

"Hello Dean." The devil smiled slyly. "I hope you're enjoying your stay."

Dean responded with a roll of his eyes before snapping back. "Well it ain't exactly the Ritz…" Dean flashed a sarcastic smile back at Lucifer before adding "Plus, the room service is crappy and my bed isn't quite as comfortable as I'd like. Having a bit of trouble sleeping." In any other circumstance, Dean would be quick to praise himself for his smart-alec comebacks, but he noticed Lucifer pull something out of his suit pocket.

"Well, your inability to sleep can be cured rather easily." After the devil had spoken, Dean noticed that he was holding a tissue. This caused him to shift uncomfortably.

"Wait, what are you doing? Is that…?" but he was cut off.

"I think we can do things… the old fashioned way." Lucifer said as he held the tissue up against Dean's face. Dean tried to kick him away, tried to move his face away, but found he couldn't move. As the tissue was forced over his nose and mouth, he smelt the sweet scent of the chemicals and almost immediately felt himself relaxing. The chemicals washed over him and his eyes closed as he sank into oblivion. The last thing he saw was Lucifer kneeling over him with an evil smirk on his face. He felt himself falling deeper and deeper until unconsciousness took him and everything around him became nothing.

Once he was sure that Dean was unconscious, Lucifer pocketed the tissue and exited the room. Two demons were waiting patiently for him to come out and when they saw him, they stood up straight waiting for orders.

"He is unconscious. I will allow you to torture and beat him for a certain amount of time, but do not kill him. He is needed. He has a very special purpose. And I want his future 'bosses' to see him weak and incapable. Understood?"

Both demons nodded before walking into Dean's cell.

Lucifer shut the door behind them and smiled to himself. Dean Winchester was the Michael Sword. The destined vessel for his dear older brother. And he wasn't going to let his brother get his way again.

* * *

Sam didn't know how long it took between Bobby hanging up the phone call and him arriving at the convent. When his old friend arrived, Sam was still kneeling in the same spot, he had managed to calm himself down after losing it earlier – he couldn't be in such a state of disarray if he was to find where Lucifer had taken Dean and save him.

Bobby stormed into the room and saw the youngest Winchester kneeling in the centre, clearly distraught. He didn't know what to say.

"Sam?" when Bobby said his name, Sam looked up. As he did, the older hunter saw the redness of his eyes and could tell he had been crying.

"Bobby…" Sam got to his feet for the first time since he had knelt.

"Well, why don'tcha start by telling me what happened." Bobby put his hand on his young friends shoulder. Sam nodded, Bobby could tell by the way he took a deep breath that he was trying to control himself before he cried again.

Sam sat on the steps to the alter, where he had been sitting earlier, he had forgotten how long ago, when Ruby was trying to convince him to join Lucifer. He began telling the story. How he and Dean had killed Ruby and they couldn't stop the apocalypse – he left out the fact that he started it, as he did not want Bobby yelling at him for it, he didn't need that – and then he reached when Lucifer had escaped. He told Bobby how a demon had held Dean and Lucifer had knocked him out before disappearing with Sam's unconscious brother.

Bobby sat there in shock. "So Lucifer said that Dean was the only one who could stop it?" Sam nodded. "It being the apocalypse? The war between angels and demons?"

"Apparently, Dean is the only one who can stop Lucifer once and for all."

"What the hell did he mean by that?"

"I think I can help you there." A voice appeared out of nowhere. Bobby and Sam turned to the doorway to see Castiel standing there.

"Cas…" Sam quickly got to his feet and rushed to the angel. "Cas, what? What did Lucifer mean? What he said about Dean?"

"Well, you know how the stories tell of the Michael Sword? How the angels lost it?"

"Yeah?" Bobby had now stood and joined them.

Castiel sighed before continuing. "Well, they are true, we honestly lost the Sword. Until recently. We found it again."

"Well where is it?" Bobby asked. "I mean if the stories are true, Lucifer can be stopped with this thing."

"Well, Bobby, you see, we have now lost it again. And this 'thing' isn't a thing. It's a vessel. A person."

"No…" Sam didn't want to believe it.

"Yes. Dean is the Michael Sword. He is the destined vessel for our brother. However, we weren't the only ones who knew that. Lucifer found out too. And that's why he abducted Dean. As long as he has Dean, he has the Michael Sword. The one thing that can stop Lucifer. And until we rescue Dean…"

"Lucifer is all powerful." Bobby finished Castiel's sentence with a look of true horror on his face.

"But wait," Sam began. "if Dean is Michael's vessel, why didn't you angels just grab him before now? You had a million chances to bring your big brother into the game and stop all this. So why not?"

Castiel looked to the floor. Bobby realised what was going on. "They need Dean's consent."

"What?" Sam looked to his older friend.

"Michael needs to receive Dean's permission before using him as his vessel. He can't just possess Dean like demons can. Angels need consent. And I for one am pretty sure Dean wouldn't be too happy with the idea of being a vessel for the rest of his life."

Sam nodded. All of a sudden, an unfamiliar voice came from behind the three men.

"Oh, I'm sure after what the boss man does to Dean, he'd be begging for the angel to take over him."

Sam, Bobby and Castiel spun around to see a young woman with long red-brown hair standing by the alter. She was accompanied by two men.

"Hey Sammy, you miss me?"

"Meg?"

"In the flesh. Well, ya know." Meg looked down at her new meat-suit and smiled before the three demons advanced on them.

* * *

_Hope this one was worth the wait =_)

_Xoxo _


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok hope you liked the last chappy =) it's so hard not copying the actual episode now that its aired – I started this before season 5 began… lol_

_(Oh and by the way. I couldn't help but use Meg's line from the episode, as it was just too cool. BUT I DO NOT OWN IT! unfortunately.)_

_Anywho… enjoy =)_

* * *

"Where is he?" Sam stepped in front of Bobby & Cas protectively (even though Cas _was_ an angel and could probably smite them with one look) and glared at the new Meg. She gave a small laugh.

"Who? Dean?" she asked.

"Yes." Castiel shifted forward. "We know Lucifer has him."

"And you're going to tell us where." Sam stated. "Now." The coldness in his voice sent a shiver down Bobby's spine.

Meg laughed again. "Really?" she looked to her demon pals "Ya hear that? Sammy here thinks that I'm gonna tell him where the boss took his brother." The two other demons gave a snigger, which resulted in Sam's level of anger jumping up a couple of hundred pegs. "Hunny, you're never gonna see your brother again."

Sam's mind flew back to Salvation. Meg had used those exact words, only that time, she was talking about their father.

_You're never gonna see your father again._

Sam hadn't heard her say them himself, but he had imagined her saying them over and over in his mind on the way to Bobby's. Those words that haunted him.

And now, there they were again. And once again, Sam refused to believe them.

Then it happened. The three demons began to move towards the three men. Meg walked straight towards Sam whilst the other two went for Cas and Bobby. Meg gave Sam an evil smile as she was advancing on him. Sam raised his hand and prepared himself to exorcise her. He waited. Concentrated.

But nothing happened.

He tried again.

Still nothing.

He looked at Meg who smirked at him.

"Not so strong without those super-special demon powers huh Sammy?"

Before Sam could contemplate why his powers had not worked, he was flying through the air. He hit the alter once more, having a horrible sense of déjà vu as he rolled and landed in between the dead bodies of Lilith and Ruby. He shook himself and looked up, seeing Bobby also flying through the air and hitting the floor with a painful thud. One of the demons stalked towards where the older hunter was, while the other was having a fist fight with Cas. Meg was watching her demonic posse with a grin of satisfaction however that was turned to horror as she saw Castiel gain the upper hand and with one simple touch to the mans forehead, she saw her friend burnt inside his own meat suit.

"No!" she yelled, as Bobby found Ruby's knife and plunged it into the other demon's heart.

_Two down, one to go. _Sam thought as he stood up and faced Meg.

"Not so strong without your super demonic buddies huh?" Sam said in an emotionless tone.

"Sam!" Bobby yelled. Sam turned and caught the knife that was thrown in his direction. He walked towards Meg with a cruel smirk on his face.

"My turn now, bitch." He brought the knife back, but before he could bring it down again, Meg's head reared back and the room shook as the demon left the girls body in a matter of seconds. The girl fell to the floor and lay there motionless. Sam bent down and placed two fingers to her neck.

"She's alive." he said, as he picked her up.

"What are we gonna do?" Bobby asked.

"There's a hospital not too far, we'll leave her outside." Sam walked toward the door.

"No, Sam, I mean about Dean." Bobby placed a hand on Sam's shoulder to stop him. "Meg's gone and we have no idea about where Lucifer took him."

Sam gave Bobby a look that broke the older man's heart before exiting the convent in complete silence. Bobby and Cas shared a quick glance of concern before following suit.

* * *

_Hope you guys liked this one, sorry it's short. We will see Dean in the next chapter._

_Oh and by the way, there was a small reference to Dark Angel in this one – kudos to the reader who identifies it first =D _

_Keep smiling and never forget that reviews make my day! xoxo _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey all, I hope the last chapter was worth the wait, just as much as I hope this one is up to expectations =) I'm so sorry for the looooooong delay, I have been weighed down with uni work. _

_And yes, I still don't own anything _=_(_

_BANG BANG BANG_

The two demons stopped in their tracks. They knew that the banging on the door was the signal for them to stop. They both looked down at their work and grinned slyly at one another before walking towards the door, which opened and they exited.

Once they were out of the vicinity, Lucifer entered the room and liked what he saw.

The man lying on the cold concrete floor in front of him was broken. Exactly as he had planned. Dean Winchester was bloodied and beaten. Lucifer smiled to himself. His brothers would see Michael's vessel as weak and pathetic. Useless. And Lucifer knew they had no back-up plan. The other Angels would not stand a chance and the world would be his.

He gave Dean's motionless form a swift kick before leaving the room, locking the door behind him.

Sam had not said a word since leaving the convent. He had driven the Impala, which Bobby had brought from his, in complete silence. Bobby sat in the back, watching over the young girl, who remained unconscious, while Cas sat in the passenger seat. Every so often, the Angel glanced across to Sam, whose eyes never left the road. Both Cas and Bobby recognised the look of determination on the younger man's face. Sam was searching his mind for a way to find his brother.

After leaving the young girl outside the nearest hospital, they drove to a nearby house. Situated in the middle of nowhere, the place was abandoned. They pulled up outside and removed the books Bobby had brought from the trunk, before moving inside. They found a table in the kitchen and set up, ready to study anything and everything in order to find Dean and Lucifer.

Sam and Bobby had spent four hours reading up on all lore surrounding Satan. Lore from every religion, written in every language and covering every possible idea about the apocalypse. In the meantime, Cas stood in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall, thinking. He hadn't said a word in over an hour. Then, causing the hunters to jump slightly, he spoke up.

"We can't do this alone." He said, walking towards them. "We need help. I know someone who can assist us. But he may need some persuading. I won't be long."

Before Sam or Bobby could ask who he was going to ask, the Angel had disappeared.

"Who do you reckon…" Sam began.

"I dunno." Bobby answered his friend's question.

Both men went back to reading the copious amounts of books, the only difference now was that each of them had a small feeling of anxiety in their guts, brought by the wonder of who Castiel was going to find.

_Half an hour later_

Sam sensed an extra presence in the room. He spun around in his seat and noticed Cas standing behind him.

"Cas?" he asked. Then he saw another man standing on the other side of the room staring out of the window. He was not very tall, he was wearing a dark green jacket, jeans and boots and in the dull light, Sam saw he had brown hair. Who was he? Sam thought the guy looked pretty ordinary to be someone Cas would turn to in extreme need of help.

"Who is that?" Sam walked over to Cas and asked, not taking his eyes off their new 'ally'.

"Oh now, Sam." The man spoke up, his voice sounded familiar to the younger Winchester. "Surely you remember me!"

He turned around and stepped into the light, a mischievous smirk on his face that Sam had seen one too many times before.

"You…" Sam said, in shock.

"Hey buddy." The Trickster replied with a small wave, the smirk never leaving his face. "Ya miss me?"

With that, Sam charged at their supposed ally with full force, however, the Trickster grabbed him and pushed him back. "Easy there tiger." He held up his hands in defence. "Do you want my help finding Dean or not?"

"Why should we trust you? Last time we saw you, you stuck us in a time loop. You killed Dean, like, a thousand times!" At Sam's comment, the Trickster sighed with a small laugh, as if remembering the fun he had. Sam was furious. Bobby was now holding him back and Cas simply stared between the two men. "We should just kill you here and now. You're nothing but a meddling trickster."

"Thaaaaat's not quite true." The Trickster replied, sounding like a child.

"What?" Sam asked. Cas turned to the hunters.

"He's not a Trickster. Not really."

"Well then who is he?" Bobby asked.

"Someone who can help. He's an Archangel. His name is Gabriel."

_Thought I'd finish this chapter on that note. Hope it was good. I had to think of a good way to help them find Dean so I figured what better way than to include my other favourite character! I totally LOVE Gabriel! _

_Please R&R XD _

_Mucho love xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry it's been a while between the last chapter and this one. I had exams and I know myself enough that if I started to type this, nothing would get done =S But here I am, now, giving you all the next chapter. In this one, I've made Gabriel slightly more compassionate about certain things that he was a bit blunt about in the show. You'll see what I mean. I hope that's ok with you guys =)_

_Disclaimer: As per usual…. I own nothing…. =( well except this laptop and the bottle of WKD in my hand as my muse XD Any direct/very similar quotes from actual episodes are either PURELY credited to the writers or PURELY coincidental…. And still belong to the writers._

_Enjoy!_

"Gabriel?" Sam could not believe what he was hearing. "Gabriel?"

"That's my name…" the Trickster began.

"If you say don't wear it out I'm gonna…"

He held his hands up in self defence. "Whoa ok big fella."

"Are you serious, Cas?" Bobby turned to the Angel. "Him? An Archangel? Not just any Archangel. But Gabriel?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Cas responded.

"Hey, bro, don't be afraid-so-ing on this. I'm great at what I do." Gabriel put his hands on his hips.

"How does THE Archangel Gabriel become a demigod?" Bobby asked. "Clip your wings or something?"

"Oh hells no!" Gabriel looked hurt. "I love my wings. I like to call it witness protection. Well, my own private branch."

"What?"

"I was sick of all the fighting up there. Yeah. Fighting. Most people think Heaven is a breeze. Beautiful, peaceful… oh sure it's beautiful. Just definitely not peaceful. You guys call this crap the apocalypse. I used to call it a family dinner." Gabriel turned to Cas. "You remember, bro. Dontcha? Those fun nights when we'd be the little brothers sitting on the stairs watching while the bigger brothers ripped at each others throats. Oh yeah, good times." Sam and Bobby could see the pain in Gabriel's face as he recalled these memories.

"So 'cos of that, you left?" Sam asked.

"Yep. Changed my face, name… everything. Cut out a nice little part of the world for myself. But then you come along. You screwed everything up. And now I get to see it all over again." He glared at Sam. "Yay me."

"Look, Gabriel, we're sorry about that." Sam responded. "But can you please help us find Dean. We don't know exactly what Lucifer is capable of."

"Oh, I do. And believe me. It ain't pretty." Gabriel shook his head as a sign of pity. "So yes, I will find where my brother took yours." He held out his hand and the young hunter shook it.

"Thank you." Sam replied, almost in a hoarse whisper.

"So, we gonna find this S.O.B or not?" Gabriel smirked. Sam couldn't help himself and he found himself smiling back. They had more hope of finding his brother. That was enough to make him smile.

"No."

"Why not? It's a perfectly fine plan. All he has to do is get him here and you and I can do the rest. He'll be completely safe!"

"No!" Cas glared at his brother. "I am not letting you do this."

"You know it will work." Gabriel put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "I would do this for you, brother. Trust me; Sam would do it for Dean. Look, I know it must be hard for Sam knowing this, believe me, I'm pretty sure if I was in his shoes, knowing that sorta stuff would kill me…." Gabriel paused at the expression on Castiel's face. Then he realised. "He doesn't know, does he?"

Cas looked down to the floor. "Gabriel…"

"You haven't told him? You don't think Sam deserves to know that brother Lucy's wearing him to the prom?"

"Excuse me?"

Cas and Gabriel turned at the sound of Sam's voice. Neither Angel had realised that their voices had got louder and Sam had heard everything.

"Sam…" Cas began.

"What are you saying?"

"We didn't want you to find out this way." Cas took a step towards Sam, whose stare jumped between Cas and Gabriel, who looked at him with sorrow in his eyes.

"Find out what?" Sam was getting furious now. He was sick of having secrets kept from him.

"You know how we told you about Dean, being the vessel for the Archangel Michael?" Cas wasn't sure how to break it to him.

"Yeah?" Sam never took his eyes of the Angel as he struggled to find the right way to tell the hunter. Bobby now stood next to Sam, intrigued by what Cas had to say.

"Well, Sam is also a vessel. For Lucifer."

Sam didn't believe what he was hearing. Him? A vessel? Not just any vessel though. Satan's vessel. There had to be some mistake.

"Are you kidding? This… this has to be some sort of joke, right? I mean, me? His vessel?" Sam hoped Cas would tell him that he was screwing with him. Then again, he had hoped that Dean hadn't been kidnapped in the first place, but damn lot of good that did him.

"I don't kid, Sam. This is serious." Cas rarely showed emotion, but this was one of those uncommon moments when Sam saw a mixture of fear and sadness in his eyes.

"But why? Why us? Why not some other poor bastards?" Sam couldn't understand. "Me and Dean… we're just hunters."

"I'm afraid not." Gabriel jumped in. "You were born to this."

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam turned to Gabriel.

"Look at the two of you and then look at the Angels. Michael is the older brother. He always followed his Father, no matter where said Father was. And Lucifer is the younger brother, always rebelling against his Father."

Sam heard what Gabriel had said. His stomach turned when he realised that what he had just said about them made sense. As much as he didn't want to believe it, he saw that it made sense. He lowered himself into the nearest chair and put his head into his hands.

"This can't be happening… this can't be happening…"

The three other men simply stared at Sam in silence. None of them knew what to say. What do you say to someone in this situation? They exchanged glances and stepped back to give the young hunter some space.

_Ok hope this was ok for you guys! I had to find a way of slipping in the Sam was Lucy's vessel. Hope this was acceptable lol. Lemme know what you think. If you guys have read many of my fics, you'll know that reviews make me smile and I loves them XD_

_Love you xoxo =)_


End file.
